


Dancing to Forget

by Zoi no miko (zoi_no_miko)



Series: 100% hot badass [2]
Category: 24 (TV), Lost Boys (1987), Lost Boys (Movies)
Genre: Background Character Death, Bloodplay, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Magical Healing Cock, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 17:18:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1477720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoi_no_miko/pseuds/Zoi%20no%20miko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post 24 S8. David catches up with an old friend in need of comfort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing to Forget

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sharpiesgal (TigerLily)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerLily/gifts).



"Hello, Jack." The voice, low and throaty and oozing sensuality, was one that he'd never forget. It was also one he'd never expected to hear again.

He turned, taking in the owner of the voice, who leaned against the frame of the open door. Behind him, the last hints of twilight were fading from the sky. He could have been any punk off the street, blonde hair cut into short spikes, and the habitual clothes that Jack was familiar with had been replaced by slim fitting jeans and layers of black t-shirts that were artfully torn and printed messily in black and white and gray. The clunky, silver-studded platform boots were new as well, though the long black trench coat was the same as it had always been. But Jack knew very well that this was no ordinary boy.

"David."

The vampire arched an eyebrow, ice blue eyes meeting his. "You don't seem surprised to see me."

Jack returned the gaze evenly. "The line between reality and insanity is so thin for me right now that I'm not sure of anything from either side of it. You've modernized."

David shrugged, stepping into the room and shutting the door behind him. "Thankfully the mullet went out of style not too long after I got back. Had to wait a couple of decades to get these sexy threads back, though."

"A couple..." Jack's eyes narrowed, and he strode forward quickly. "How long has it been for you?"

The question was barked harshly, but David didn't react except to look up at him calmly. "Twenty years, give or take. But I don't think it's been quite so long for you, has it? A year, maybe?"

"Twenty years," Jack repeated, voice low, dangerous. "Twenty years, David? And you just come waltzing in here now? You don't give a damn about me until now? Where were you, David? Where were you when she died?!"

He didn't expect the sorrow that crossed David's face, the soft sigh, the hand that moved gently to rest on his chest just over his heart. "Once more broken, my warrior."

"Don't call me that. Don't touch me, David." Jack swatted the hand away, gruffness covering a tumult of pain underneath. "Do you even care, that she died? Or were you just waiting for me to lose so much that I'd open my arms to you without question? I loved her, David!"

"I know," David replied, voice soft, his posture no longer relaxed but tense and still. "I would never wish you pain, Jack. I promised you that I'd protect the ones you love."

"Some promise," Jack remarked with sneer. He started to turn away, only to find his wrist enclosed in a vice-like grip, David's skin cold, his voice low and dangerous.

"What time was it when she died, Jack?"

"What does it - "

"What time!" David yanked him closer, eyes blazing as he glared up at him. "Look, I came as soon as I could, but the sun came up before I could find you in New York. I'm a vampire, Jack. I'm not a fucking miracle worker, and I'm not psychic. I can't fucking go out in the sun now, can I? I can't read people's minds, I didn't know someone was after you! You want to tell me what I could have fucking done to save her?"

For a moment Jack's expression was unreadable. Then he looked away, voice almost flat. "Why haven't you come to see me since then?"

"I've been trying," David replied a little testily. "It takes time to follow you around the world, you know. Even flying. I've been chasing you since I felt you get hurt, Jack. It was the first time I realized that you were even here, and not in some..." he made a vague gesture with his free hand. "Some other reality." Releasing his wrist, he stroked gently up his arm. "Jack... what happened to your Wendy?"

"He's safe," Jack replied with a sigh. "I did what I needed to do, I changed things. And now he's undercover, so deep that I can't even try to contact him without possibly getting him killed. And I can't go back to my daughter, and I just...." He shook his head with a shudder, lips pressed tightly together.

"You have me," David replied softly. He reached up to stroke his fingers into short cropped hair, speaking softly. "You were stabbed in the side, and then about an hour later shot in the shoulder, yes? I felt it, Jack. Any kind of significant blood loss you experience I'll know about now because of the drop of blood that I gave you. The boys and I were chilling up in Alaska, we barely had time to get to New York and find shelter before the sun came up. I'm glad you survived."

Jack glanced to him warily. "Your boys?"

"They're still in New York, don't worry." At Jack's skeptical look, he patted his shoulder. "Don't worry, Jack. They've come a long way from terrorizing boardwalks in twenty years. And my Wendy keeps a tight reign on them." He watched him seriously. "I won't leave you again, Jack. Whatever you need to do, I'll help you."

For a moment Jack just looked at him, making no move to return David's half embrace, and for a moment seemed like nothing more than a very tired, very ordinary man. Then his gaze hardened. "Then make me what you are."

Once again David froze in place, his eyes narrowing a little. "You don't mean that."

"Don't I? I've had enough of all this bullshit, David. I've had enough of humans and their laws and their frailities. Give me the power to hunt down these bastards who've taken everything from me."

"You already have that, Jack. And you have me. Believe it or not there are a lot of doors that become closed to you when you leave the human race, and I don't just mean being forced to be nocturnal."

"I don't care about that - "

"I do! You want revenge? I'll help you, gladly. But you stay human. You do what you do best and I'll be your perfect assassin. If I turn you, then we're both vulnerable, stuck in new cities without alligances and nowhere to hide during the day." He wet his lips, looking up at him seriously. "If I'm in this with you then I need you to look after me, too."

"I can hardly look after myself right now, David."

"I trust you," David said simply, slipping his arms up around his neck, molding his body to Jack's. Finally he felt Jack relax, just a little, hands moving to rest lightly on his hips. "You know you wouldn't be happy, being what I am. I won't turn you, my warrior. But if you still want me, I'm more than happy to help you forget about it all for just a little while."

Against him, Jack shuddered, suddenly sagging in his embrace. "Please," he whispered, voice thick with need.

David smiled, and gave into the desire that he'd been fighting since he'd arrived - hell, since he'd first caught the remnants of Jack's scent in that poor decimated apartment in New York, blocked off with crime tape and stained with the blood of Jack's latest heartbreak. He let his basest nature take control for just a moment, fangs distending to puncture Jack's skin, the rich taste of his lifeblood spilling into his mouth. Then he forced the hunter away, hands tight in Jack's hair and the back of his shirt as he drank. No matter where he'd gone and who he'd tasted in the twenty years that had past, nothing had ever come close to being quite like this, the shudder of Jack in his arms, his vibrancy and intensity. Nothing was like the swoon of arousal he felt at the taste of Jack's blood, the way the man's hands clawed down his back and clenched at his ass, pulling him hard against the arousal he could already feel through Jack's jeans.

He forced himself to stop before taking too much, a touch of power and a swipe of the tongue closing the punctures. Then Jack's hand was tangled in the back of his hair, pulling David's mouth to his, kisses hot and demanding and more than a little desperate. For a moment David gave himself over to it completely, to Jack's aggression and need, the way he yanked his coat off almost roughly. It was more than a little tempting to just let Jack have free reign, and the idea of being pushed down on the bed or bent over the table and fucked hard was almost enough to make him cream himself. But it wasn't what Jack really needed, and after waiting twenty years he could afford to wait just a little bit longer.

David pulled away, breathless, and caught Jack's hands' in his own before he could pull him back. "You trust me, Jack?"

"You know I do," Jack replied in a growl. "David, please...."

"Patience," David said softly, catching hold of Jack's shirt and drawing it off over his head. His own followed it, one hand on Jack's chest to keep him from moving closer. Then he pulled a familliar switchblade from his pants pocket. The handle was worn smooth from use, but it was still as sharp and well kept as the day Jack had given it to him. He smoothed the flat of the blade along Jack's collarbone, not missing the way Jack's breath caught as the point came to rest at the hollow of his throat. "You won't even remember your own name when I'm done with you.

That brought a hint of a smile to Jack's lips finally. "All right."

"I wasn't asking permission," David replied with a smirk. He let the knife point bite into his skin, dragging it slowly down his chest, the skin parting effortlessly at the razor sharp steel. His smile widened at the blood that slowly seeped from the shallow cut. "God, you're beautiful." Lightning quick the blade was replaced with his mouth, and he lapped slowly at it, enjoying the intoxication of the blood, the way Jack shuddered under him, trembling hands pushing into his hair.

"Oh fuck...." Jack's words were almost a whimper, his body arching, trying to press closer. This wasn't quite as intense as feeding, but rather extended the swoon, drew out pain and arousal in a cacophony of sensation. Biting none too gently at Jack's collarbone, he yanked open the closure on his jeans, pulling them down.

"Get these off. Get on the bed."

Jack obeyed without question, his gaze never leaving David's as he stepped out of his clothes and stretched out on the bed. The rest of David's own clothes were easy enough to slip out of, deftly pulling the zips on his boots before dropping his jeans and stepping out of the whole mess. Straddling Jack's hips, he leaned in and caught his mouth in a blistering kiss, sucking and nipping at his lips and tongue. The blade moved as he did, tracing curves of red hot pain over Jack's chest, the sharp drag of pain making him jerk tense under David, gasp against his mouth. He choked back a sound as the tip of the blade caught one nipple, and David sat up. His eyes were dark as he circled the tender, erect flesh with the knife tip, drawing a circle in red, marking it with a cross. With a grunt of pain, Jack stretched both arms out to grab onto the sides of the double mattress, body tense and shuddering. "David - !"

"Shhh..." David bent to flick his tongue against the damage, groaning low in his throat as he leaned down to suckle hungrily at it, his free hand stroking hungrily over the scratches and shallow cuts. It smeared red over Jack's skin, his scars standing out in relief, edged in blood. The swoon was enough to overcome the pain, and David's hips rocked against him hungrily as he licked the blood off his chest, closing the cuts. "Maybe I should add my own scar," he murmured, pressing closer to trap Jack's erection between them, grinding his cock against his stomach. He nipped at his shoulder before letting the blade whisper over it, blood welling deep red against his skin. "Carve my name into your skin and let it heal, let anyone who touches you see who loves you most." He gave a low chuckle and let the knife slice deep onto his shoulder before sucking the gash closed.

Jack drew a sharp breath, hips rolling up against him, but David continued, scoring his skin again and again with the blade to taste him, his lips smeared red with Jack's blood. "I think I've already marked you, haven't I, Jack? Because whenever someone else claws your back or bites at your skin, whenever someone rides that gorgeous thick cock of yours you can't help but think of me, can you?"

"I can't," Jack admitted breathlessly, hands moving to clench at his ass, pulling him hard against him. "And if you don't stop with this goddamn teasing I'm going to throw you onto your back and fuck you whether you like it or not."

"Mmm, yes. There's my warrior." David sat up, folding the switchblade closed and tossing it on the table before leaning out to catch his coat off the floor, body lithe and limber. A bottle of lube landed on Jack's chest, and David grinned. "Come on, Jack, make good on your threat. Fuck the hell out of me."

With a soft growl David found himself flipped, Jack's weight pressing him back into the bed, tearing kisses from his mouth as his hips ground against him. He made no move to fight him off, wrapping his thighs up around his hips and arching up to him. "Goddamn little cock tease," Jack growled, nipping none too gently at his bottom lip. David only laughed, low and breathless, raking his fingers down his back.

"Not a cocktease. I always make good." He watched through narrowed eyes as Jack drew back. One hand stroked down his stomach to curl around his own cock, stroking teasingly as Jack slicked his erection and tossed the lube to the bed. Then he moved David's calves up to rest against his shoulders and pulled his hips to him, pushing the head of his cock against his tight ass. He watched David's eyes flutter closed, lips parting in a throaty groan as Jack pushed the tight ring of muscle and into the heat of his unprepared body, feeling him clench and shudder around him. "Ohhh.... Fuck!" David's hands moved to scrabble for purchase on the bed, bucking up against Jack as much as he could as he thrust deep into him, hard and unrelenting. "Oh my fucking god, Jack, your cock! God, it's been too long!"

Jack narrowed his eyes, pressing closer and bending him almost double, his hips hitting against David's ass with a soft smack as he drove into him again and again. "Twenty years hasn't made you any less of a little slut."

"Not when it comes to you," David managed to reply, flashing him a toothy grin. He started to stroke himself again, lips parted to breathless groans with every thrust. "Fuck, fill me up so damn good, Jack. Twenty years just... oh god, wanting you to pound this beautiful thick cock into me. Feels so fucking good! Fuck, harder!"

Moving his hands to David's shoulders to better brace himself, Jack leaned in to catch his mouth, sucking and biting at his lips and tongue. His thrusts jarred his body, angling up inside him to hit against his sweet spot, driving harsh cries from him with each thrust. They wouldn't last long like this, the passion and fever of David's feeding driving a frantic need for completion. Their bodies fell into a hard, fast rhythm, David bucking up to meet his thrusts as he jerked his cock, free hand clawing at Jack's back. It only served to make him beg more, groaning Jack's name against his mouth between gasps of pleasure. "You miss this sweet little ass, Jack? Gonna come so hard, aren't you? Gonna fill my hole with your come? Come on, Jack!"

"David - !" Jack's cry was at once exasperated and helpless, the words and encouragements as much a stimulation as the shuddering heat of David's body. It was exactly what he'd needed, to be pulled into this wild, animalistic kind of sex. To be so aroused that instinct took over from thought, to lose himself in the willingness of David's body with wild abandon. He cried out as David bit hard at his bottom lip, breaking the skin and sucking at it hungrily, his body jerking tense at the rush of passion that came with the blood. David drew at it almost painfully hard, bucking up against him as he came with a shout, fingers milking his seed in hot streaks onto his stomach, onto Jack's chest. He clenched tighter around Jack with the ripples of orgasm, coaxing him, pulling him over the edge and through the hot shudders of his climax, the pleasure almost overwhelmingly intense.

Panting, he let his forehead rest against David's, pulse pounding hard and fast in his ears in the aftermath of passion. It was too easy to remember as he came down, too easy to think of the last time he'd been like this, and before he knew it he'd shifted to wrap his arms protectively around David's body, holding him tightly and pressing slow, trembling kisses to his hair. For his part David said nothing, fingers warm and gentle on his hair, stroking slowly over his back.

"That was completely worth waiting for," David said finally, voice soft and warm, then a little teasing as he wriggled his ass a little against him. "How long until we go again?"

Jack couldn't help but chuckle softly, kissing him before finally drawing back, his softening cock slipping from his body. "I'm an old man, David. Gonna have to give me at least fifteen minutes."

David snorted, eyes warm and merry. "You aren't even a quarter as old as I am, so don't think you get to use that as an excuse. I fully plan on leaving you so worn out that you'll sleep until I come back tomorrow night to do it again. Twenty years has been a long time to think up things that I want to do with you."

Memories pushed aside again, Jack shook his head, curling next to him and letting David wrap his arms around him, throwing one pale thigh over his hip. "You're going to kill me."

"Kill you? Oh hell no, what would be the fun in that? I am going to make you fuck me in at least fifteen different positions, though. Come all over my ass, come all over my face...."

"Hush." Jack pressed a firm kiss to his mouth. "Save that mouth for when I'm fucking you, you cheeky little brat."

"Love it when you talk like that." David returned the kiss with a little contented hum, body warm and relaxed against him. "You're still a hell of a thing, Jack." Suddenly he chuckled. "And if you think I'm bad, Just wait until you meet my Wendy."

~~~


End file.
